


Breathe

by LookingForDroids



Series: Microfiction and Drabbles [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Gamzee is adrift. Tavros anchors him.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram
Series: Microfiction and Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922818
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cereus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/gifts).



Gamzee looks more lost in Tavros’s respiteblock than he has since Karkat dragged him back from battle, highblood colors painting his arms.

“Come here,” Tavros says, and Gamzee does, crouching at the chair’s foot. Greasepaint smears when Tavros hooks claws into his wiry arms and kisses him, hard enough to draw blood. He doesn’t like pain, the inflicting of it, but he’s good sometimes at knowing what people need.

What Gamzee needs now is orders without violence. A word, and he rises, turns, settles himself down slow on Tavros’s lap – back to chest, legs spread for him, finally breathing easy.


End file.
